


Ophidiophobia

by shiningray



Series: Loki Escapades [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Hate to Love, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Phobias, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Vanir! Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: Ophidiophobia (noun)a particular type of specific phobia, the abnormal fear of snakes.It was apparent that Tony hates Loki. Every time he saw Tony, the Vanir prince will either give him a glare or snark him off.OrIn which, Five times Tony hated Loki and One  time he did not.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Loki Escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for the errors in advance.

It was apparent that Tony hates Loki. Every time he saw Tony, the Vanir prince will either give him a glare or snark him off.

1

It all started when they were young. Loki was having the worst day of his life. The royal family from Vanaheim was coming to Asgard. But here he was, stuck in the training grounds, polishing weapons as punishment for slacking during training.

He had been looking forward for this day. The Vanirs were known for their superb sorcery. Loki had hoped he’d learn a thing or two from them.

A figure caught his eye. Being the trickster he was, Loki conjured an illusionary serpent. He needed a good laugh after all. The serpent bared its fangs and ready to attack the stranger.

Loki heard a shriek and he cranes his neck towards his victim. The poor boy landed on his butt and backed away. Somehow, Loki felt cathartic.

The boy was around his age. Short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. Loki chuckled how much the boy was chanting  _get away from me_ like a mantra.

With that, Loki snapped his fingers and the serpent puffed in thin air. Loki was busy sniggering that he didn’t notice the boy charging at him.

The boy tackled him and they ended up rolling on the dirty ground. For a boy his age, he was rather short but he was persistent. Soon enough, they started throwing punches and kicking each other.

Before things get more violent, Frigga came into the picture. It was then that Loki found out that the boy was actually Prince Anthony.

2

They were teenagers at that time. Loki’s family was invited to Vanaheim for the Fertility Festival. It was an understandment that Loki was excited.

Frigga had been reminding them since they set foot on the observatory to behave themselves during their stay. Both Princes nodded, but that didn’t make her at ease.

Loki looked at windows as the horses move forward to their destination. Vanaheim was different from Asgard. If Asgard was rich in technology, Vanaheim was rich in nature. There were trees everywhere.

They reached the Capital. There were fewer trees now. Loki also noticed that there were many ruins and he wishes to see them up close.

The Royal Family of Vanaheim were lined up in front of the palace, clearly waiting for their arrival. The first thing Loki noticed was Anthony.

The Vanir Prince had gotten more mature, appearance-wise. His eyes are still the same shade of chocolate brown.

Loki hadn’t noticed he was staring at Anthony until the Vanir Prince knit his eyebrows. Immediately, Loki bowed his head as a greeting. And in turn, Tony did the same. But Loki noticed Anthony‘s voice was laced with sharpness that could cut edges.

Loki had the impression that Anthony was still mad at him because of the prank back then. In Loki’s defense, they were children and he was stressed.

Come to think of it, he did apologize but the strong-headed Vanir Prince downright refused his apology.

That day, Queen Maria tasked Anthony to give the two Asgardian brothers a tour. The sudden shift in Anthony’s expression clearly showed that he didn’t want to. But being the good host and prince he was, he had no other choice.

“So where do you want to go?” Anthony asked with a polite voice.

“I would like to see the ruins, if you please,” Loki responded before Thor could open his mouth.

And so they did. Loki enjoyed the trip very much because; one, they were breathtaking; two, he learned a thing or two about Vanir culture; three, he had to spend time with Anthony and hear him talk.

When Thor went for a bathroom break, there was an uncomfortable silence. Loki cleared his throat and Anthony glanced at him.

“I know you are still mad at me, Anthony.”

“Oh yeah?”

Loki sighed. “Forgive me, I was mad Odin at that time and thought it would be fun to—“

“Make fun at someone,” Anthony added with a sardonic smile. “No shit Loki, I had nightmares because of your damn trick.”

Anthony stormed off. Loki was left alone, dumbfounded. He didn’t know why Anthony was making a big deal out of it.

3

The music was loud. The Vanirs were merrily dancing around the fire. As per usual, even the ladies of Vanaheim were not immune to Thor’s charms. Loki observed those around him. He was never a fan of crowds, to be honest.

He felt alone as he watched the people glide. Loki saw Anthony, he was chatting with Rhodey— a local nobleman’s son. He wanted to ask Anthony for a dance.

But Loki was afraid Anthony would reject him. And really, the chance of getting rejected was close to a hundred percent. So, he opted not to and waited patiently until the celebration is over.

Loki had been wandering that same night. The party was over; and the sound of crickets probed his ears. It was past bedtime, but he was surprised to see someone still up, let alone that someone was Anthony.

Anthony was on his tippy toes, reaching for something. Loki chuckled internally.

Loki positioned himself behind Anthony and easily grab the vial Anthony needed. He handed the vial at Anthony and he graciously accepted it with a glare.

“You’re welcome,” Loki mirthfully said.

“Thank you very much, Prince Loki.”

And there Anthony goes, like uttering Loki’s name was a taboo itself.

Anthony must have thought that he was mocking his short stature, but Loki knew he did that just to help him. It seemed that Anthony will never forgive him.

4

Loki finally had enough. The subsequent day he saw Anthony on the courtyard, he wanted to talk to the Vanir Prince to somewhere private. Of course, Anthony resisted saying he did not want to talk to him.

Loki resorted to dragging him. Along the way, Loki received kicks but he didn’t relent. They were on a dark alcove and the proximity of their faces was close enough.

“Have you heard of personal space?” Anthony said, shoving Loki’s chest away. Loki grasped his wrist and put it on his chest.

“I was not mocking you last night,” Loki muttered as he looked at Anthony’s chocolate brown eyes. “I was just trying to help, Anthony.”

“Okay.”

Loki quirked a brow.

“Okay?” He echoed.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “You heard me.”

Loki blurted out he’s sorry for the thousandth time. And that he was immature back then.

“All right, Lokes. I’ll forgive you?” Loki wasn’t sure if Anthony meant that as a statement or question.

Nonetheless, Loki was happy. After centuries, he finally earned the Vanir Prince forgiveness. Both Loki and Anthony spent the whole day together.

During dinner, their parents were surprised that they were actually speaking like best friends. They knew that the two weren’t exactly the best of terms, considering their first encounter.

Over the course of the week, Loki and Anthony became close. They spoke of Sorcery, technology, politics, and tradings. Admittedly, Loki was impressed with Anthony's knowledge; it was par with his own.

“You know what Lokes, I made a mistake not talking to you for centuries. Should have befriended you long ago,” Anthony grinned. “

The sunlight was reflecting on Anthony’s tan skin like golden bronze. 

“Definitely. We make the greatest duo in all nine realms,” Loki grinned back. “Imagine the possibilities of what we would have become if you weren’t overdramatic with the serpent incident—“

Before Loki could finish his sentence, he felt a sting on his cheek. Loki saw how his new friend turned his back and stormed off.

Loki felt foolish. How could he say something so callous? Anthony had been scared shitless. He did mention it that he had nightmares. 

Now, Loki lost his new friend.

5

The nine realms were under attack. Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim made an alliance to defeat a common enemy.

The enemies attacked their base and they were unprepared. Many soldiers were wounded and some of them killed.

They fend off the attackers, of course, nonetheless the damage they caused an upstir. Many soldiers were wounded, and some of their resources were stolen, food and weapons alike.

The first thing Loki did when the riot subsided was to find Anthony. Loki’s heart was pounding erratically on his chest when he couldn’t see the small figure of the Vanir Prince.

Loki was about to raise the alarm, but luckily, he found Anthony inside his tent. Good thing he didn’t raise the alarm, it saved him a lot of humiliation.

“How are you?” Loki asked, concerned. He couldn’t see much since the inside of Anthony’s tent was dark.

“Alive and kicking. How about you?”

“I could say the same,” Loki replied, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. 

Loki invited himself inside Anthony’s tent. When Anthony didn’t react negatively, he made his way against the pole in the middle. Loki sat there leaning his back with eyes closed.

There was no further conversation beyond that. Silence wrapped the tent. But it was comfortable silence. Despite the dark, Loki could see Anthony’s gleaming eyes directed at him.

Loki smiled. Somehow, Anthony’s presence comforted him. He knew the feeling isn’t mutual, but Loki let that subside for now. 

It was dusk. A warrior came into Anthony’s tent, informing that they will surge into the enemies’ base. Loki got on his feet.

Both Princes together walked outside. The warriors were preparing their horses and preparing their weapons. Loki’s mind was clear today, it must have something to do with the nap he took earlier.

Loki mounted his horse. Beside him was Anthony. He was carrying his precious bow and arrow. Loki frowned. Anthony’s right arm was injured. 

Loki speculated that he garnered it from last night. “You are injured.”

“It’s not a big deal, Lokes. Just a scratch,” Anthony reassured, while he mounted his horse.

“I didn’t know a scratch stretch from your wrist to your antecubital fossa.” Loki almost growled. “Stay here.”

Anthony looked at him incredulously. “Uh, no, I have an army to lead.”

“You are injured, Anthony.” Loki was proud of himself how calm he uttered that. 

Loki persuaded Anthony that he should stay at the camp until his wounds healed, but the wretch thing was as stubborn as him. No matter how much Loki made a point, Anthony remained unwavering.

Loki even assured everything will be alright, but little did he know that Anthony would take it the wrong way.

“You could just have told me that you want me to remain here because I am useless. That I am weak. But you know what Loki— like damn I would! Hate to break it on you, but that’s not going to happen.”

Loki was exasperated. Before he could lose his mind, he pulled the reins and went to his brother’s side, still angry and worried.

Loki was angry that Anthony for twisting his words, that he thought that Loki’s words were actually meant to insult him, but in truth, he was just worried.

The warriors lined up. Loki flicked his hand and he dressed himself on his full regalia. Before they took off, he glanced at Anthony for the last time. 

Anthony smiled. This time, Loki didn’t return the favor. Loki prayed to the Norns that Anthony will be safe.

+1

The warriors succeeded. The enemies’ mastermind was a cold cadaver. Loki sighed and searched for Anthony.

This time he searched thoroughly. He even checked Anthony’s tent but he was not there. Loki’s fingers were shaking either from fatigue or anxiety, or perhaps both. He was sure that the Vanir Prince was with his battalion when they were heading back.

Loki raised the alarm and everyone searched for Anthony. Each fleeting second that passed, Loki’s trepidation consumed him.

He had to find Anthony.

Loki went to the forest. It was tenebrous, the silhouette of the massive trees was haunting. There could be predators lurking and Anthony was injured and fatigued.

A sound of a breaking twig probed Loki’s ears, followed by screaming. His heart raced. Loki knew that voice too well.

“Anthony!” He shouted.

Loki heard Anthony called his name repeatedly. He closed his eyes shut, focusing where the sound came from. Loki used his seidr as well and stormed off to where Anthony was.

Anthony’s face was pale as snow. A humongous serpent was circling around his body and hissed that made Anthony freeze like ice.

Loki conjured a sword. Like a panther, he stalked his way towards the serpent. Raising his intricate patterned sword, he beheaded the serpent. The red fluid splattered on both of their faces.

Anthony got out of the serpent’s grip and ran to Loki. He wrapped his arms around Loki and tears cascaded down his face.

Loki flicked his hand to clean up the red fluid.

Loki felt guilty, Anthony was afraid of serpents yet he... Loki sighed. He carried Anthony to a nearby tree. He sat Anthony on his lap while he soothed his soft, brown hair.

The sun had set already set long ago and was replaced with gleaming stars and the silver moon.

Loki kept whispering sweet nothings on Anthony’s ear, and when Anthony calmed down, he clasped his hands around Loki’s nape.

They locked gazes.

“Kiss me,” Anthony demanded.

Loki happily obliged and closed the distance. Anthony’s mouth was warm. And his taste was addicting. At that moment Loki realized something.

“Why did you stop?” 

Loki smiled. “I just realized something.”

“Pray tell, what is it, Prince Loki?” This time the way Anthony addressed Loki full of fondness.

“I am in love with you,” Loki admitted. He closed the distance once more. When their mouths from detached from each other, Anthony smiled genuinely.

Loki laid Anthony on the grass and did the same.

“Loki,” Anthony called Loki’s attention. “I think I feel the same. The short time we spent together at Vanaheim is one of the greatest moments in my existence.”

Loki smiled and put his silver tongue into good use, making Anthony laugh and blush at the same time. They were both happy. That night, the two Prices held hands under the gleaming stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
